


一位有神论者的诞生

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “你知道，”爱潘妮突然开了口，“他们说……”“说什么？”“要是人类亲吻雕像，它们就能活过来。”





	一位有神论者的诞生

*  
格朗泰尔用消毒液洗手的时候，感觉到左手食指上传来一阵刺痛，像被虫子叮了一下似的。他抬起手仔细看了一眼，第二个指节的侧面有一道细细的口子，稍微有一点儿渗血，大约是刚才被小号的刻刀划伤的，但伤口太浅，被石膏粉末糊住了，现在见了水才开始流血。这事经常发生。他没怎么在乎，把剩下的消毒液冲了个干净，抽纸盒里已经没纸了，他只好甩着手走了出去。  
“潘妮，”他说，“有创口贴么？”  
“什么？”  
“创口贴。”  
他重复道，这回大声了点。  
爱潘妮终于把眼睛从她的雕像上扯了下来，看着不情不愿的，还有点没反应过来，对他眨了两下眼睛才说：“在我包里，自己拿吧。”说完便立刻回到她的雕刻工作里去了。她弄这个雕像已经快两个月了，它从一开始的粗糙模糊慢慢变得精细生动起来，格朗泰尔教了她不少东西：跟着他学画画学雕刻的人不少，但从没人像爱潘妮这样认真，每天都来得最早，还要留到最后一个走。他们两个人也逐渐成了好朋友——好到她能让他直接去翻她的包，但也没好到他能开口问她那个雕像刻的是谁。  
他能看出来这雕像不是她随便想象出来的什么对象。它，或者说他，是有神态的，那个微笑一定是被看见过，才会被再创造出来，才会在她的手指下慢慢地再次浮现，然后成型，然后凝固。那是一个真实存在过的瞬间——那一定是人坠入爱河的一瞬间，不然怎么会连那人眼角的弧度都记得一清二楚？  
这也是他热爱雕刻的原因之一。那像是在云石里寻找人类的感情，那让他觉得这石头或许也有颗心。  
格朗泰尔走到一边拎起她的包，它沉得像是装了砖一样。他花了将近三分钟的时间在里面四处摸索，终于拽出来一块皱得连包装外皮都翘了起来的创口贴。他扔下包的时候，它的里面发出好像什么断了一样的声音，他吓了一跳，爱潘妮却连看也没看他一眼。她忙着在那雕像的鼻梁上磨出一块小小的弧形凹陷，石膏的粉末飘散在她周围的空气里，被窗外落日的余晖照出一片金色来，漂浮在画室靠窗的一侧。他在衣服上蹭了蹭手，贴上了那块小小的胶布，它已经不太粘了，勉强抱着他的手指。  
“你知道，”爱潘妮突然开了口，“他们说……”  
“说什么？”  
“要是人类亲吻雕像，它们就能活过来。”  
格朗泰尔笑出了声，爱潘妮有点恼怒又有点好笑地瞪了他一眼。  
“怎么，”她说，“你就从来没做出过那种你爱到想亲吻它的作品吗？”  
“怎么，”格朗泰尔说，“你现在才知道我不是浪漫主义信徒吗？”  
爱潘妮头也不抬：“骗子。”  
他耸了耸肩，拿起了自己的包。“更准确地说，”他说着，“是无神论者。”他把背包甩到了肩膀上，顺便拿上了自己今天脱下来的工作服罩衫，它需要洗洗了，就算对于一个现代艺术家来说它也有点太脏了。  
“得走了，”他说，“有晚班。记得锁门——要是你亲了它，明天记得跟我说说发生了什么古希腊式奇迹。”  
爱潘妮拿着小尖刀的那只手扬起来挥了挥，权当告别。他掩上了门。

*  
他在缪尚的晚班从十点一直持续到次日早上六点钟。一开始只是为了帮米切什塔个忙，这咖啡馆离学校太近了，而找兼职的学生一般不会选择通宵值班，后来他也就习惯了：毕竟就算不在这儿值班，他也会在别的地方熬夜，况且别的地方还不一定有这样的清净。这地方晚上最吵闹的声音也不过就是两个熬夜赶进度的学生争辩一会儿论文罢了。  
更何况，米切什塔允许他在上班时间喝点儿酒，而她的酒通常来说都是好货。格朗泰尔今天多喝了杯波本，交接班的时候脑子里有些晕乎乎的，差点儿把包里脏兮兮的罩衫也一并挂到衣帽间里去。热安跟他打了招呼，笑眯眯地从怀里一大捧非洲菊里抽出来一枝火红火红的塞给他。  
他接了过来嗅了嗅，道了声谢，心里记着下次上班的时候给他再带点儿小蛋糕。他跟热安相处得不错，他甚至提过要让格朗泰尔给他的新书画个封面。  
“什么新书？”格朗泰尔当时问他。  
热安摇头晃脑，一脸神秘：  
“皮格马利翁。”  
想到这儿，格朗泰尔微笑起来。热安跟着他走到外间去，把那一大抱鲜花换进吧台一侧的陶制花瓶，原来的那一束丽叶玫瑰被塞进了格朗泰尔手里，叫他把它们丢进外面的大垃圾箱。格朗泰尔答应着，与他道了别，走出门去，却没丢掉那束红玫瑰，他把发绳拆下来，将它们和那支非洲菊捆成了一束。

他拿着那束花，绕了一趟远路。他的公寓离缪尚不过十分钟步程，但他得绕到两个街区外的美术用品店里去取件东西。等他到时，已经过去了半个小时，那家店刚刚开门，店主马德兰先生一个人维持这个小店，他这天仍穿着那件黄色的麻质衬衫和黑长裤，正半跪在门口，清理门后面一卷卷堆成小山的画布。格朗泰尔见了，也在他旁边蹲了下来，将那束花放在了一边的木地板上。  
“早上好，”他说，“马德兰先生。”  
“您也早。”老人说。  
格朗泰尔帮他做好了收尾工作，马德兰先生站了起来，动作比他还要麻利，对于他的年纪来说，马德兰先生显出了一种过于年轻的轻盈和矫健——而作为真正的年轻人，二十岁出头的格朗泰尔光是蹲了这么一会儿，站起来就感觉到一阵头晕眼花，差点一脚把他们刚垒好的画布架子踹翻。  
他抱起了那束花，把略长的头发别到了耳朵后面。  
“您稍等会，”马德兰先生说，“这就去给您拿。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头。老人戴上了挂在胸前的眼镜，消失在柜台后面的房间里。格朗泰尔走近了些，翻了翻放在柜台上的，今天刚到的报纸。没什么新鲜事，中年警官投河自尽，黑灰色的讣告散发着油墨好闻的清香味儿。他没怎么在意，将报纸阖了起来，那人的名字转眼就被他忘了。  
马德兰先生回来了，怀里抱着一个亚麻色油纸的包裹。  
“这是我能订到的颜色最正的布了。”  
他说着，将那个包裹放在了玻璃柜台上。  
格朗泰尔伸出手去，掀开了包裹的一角。  
那里面是一块绒布，就是普通的拿来给艺术品挡灰的绒布，但正是他想要的颜色——红。纯粹的红色，像沉默的火，像他怀里的玫瑰，冷静而热烈，仿佛红色是它存在于世唯一的方式，仿佛是刚从街垒红旗上扯下来的一角。  
“好极了，”格朗泰尔笑了起来，“它太棒了，马德兰先生，真谢谢您。”  
“没什么。”马德兰先生说，“没费什么事。就是现在不怎么流行用红布了，您知道吧？要么就是蓝色，要么就是深灰，墨绿色也挺多。他们嫌红色太艳。”  
格朗泰尔微笑着点点头。  
“我有非得要这红色不可的理由。”他说。  
马德兰先生没追问。他平时总体来说是少言寡语的，格朗泰尔也没见过他平时和谁一起待在店里，有几次，他看到有个金发的女孩子在这里逗留，有时还带着另一位年轻的先生，但通常不待太久。  
他用现金付剩下的钱，马德兰先生推回了将近一半给他：“这颜色的布现在没人要，都是放在仓库里落灰的，便宜了不少。”他解释道，格朗泰尔也就把纸币塞回了兜里。  
“还有一件事……”马德兰先生说道，似乎有些犹豫。  
“什么？”  
“我要关店几天，”老人微笑起来，但他的眉间皱纹太深，那让他的微笑也带着一种散不去的愁苦，可反过来，那种愁苦反而使他微笑里的满足感更加明显了，“大概得一周，我女儿明天就要结婚了，我得去照顾。”  
他女儿，格朗泰尔想，应该就是那个之前来过几次的年轻姑娘了。  
“那恭喜了，”他笑着回应，“放心，这两天我没什么别的需要了，再说，您也需要休息休息了，这附近除了您，也就只有快餐店每周七天都开门了。只可惜我现在手边没什么能送给您作礼物的……”  
马德兰先生笑着接受了他的好意。格朗泰尔再次道谢之后，抱着纸包裹和花束离开，这时年迈的店主已经坐在柜台后面读起报纸来了。

*  
格朗泰尔回家之前，在楼下的便利店里随手拿了些吃的，还有一瓶甜果酒——不太好，他通常不喜欢喝这种太甜的果酒，但这是他能在这附近找到的酒精含量最高，但也不会高到让他中毒的东西了。  
电梯已经坏了好几周了，他只能走楼梯上楼，他的公寓在六层，楼梯间里弥漫着一股灰尘和返潮的味道，他还挺喜欢这股潮湿的气息。格朗泰尔爬到六楼的时候，已经累得气喘吁吁了，这也是情有可原：他今天带回家的东西实在太多了。他掏出钥匙开门，今天走前他没关窗，这会儿客厅的薄窗帘正在风里翻飞。  
他先是去关了窗户，把手里的东西都搁在了茶几上，紧接着他去冲了个澡。他手上的创口贴不知道什么时候已经掉了，好在伤口已经不再流血了。他换上干净T恤，把换下来的衣服和脏罩衫都塞进了洗衣机。  
格朗泰尔一手拿起酒瓶和花束，一手抓起那个油纸包裹，终于走进了卧室。  
“嘿，”他说，“给你带了点东西。”  
他的卧室永远都是那副样子——很乱，没来得及扔的酒瓶和没来得及洗的笔刷，颜料盘，盖子不知道丢到哪里去了的颜料罐子，半干不干地堆在角落，窗帘拉着，因此十分昏暗，像是什么穴居动物的巢洞。他在床上坐了下来，将玫瑰与非洲菊的花束放在了床头柜的一头。  
而床头柜的另一头，放着一尊青年男子的头部雕像。  
它和爱潘妮正在做的雕像一样，都是有神态的，只不过不像她的那个一样在微笑。它是英俊的、美丽的，但也是愤怒的、专注的，它眉头紧锁，眼珠直视前方，虽然没有瞳孔，但仍然使人感到那种视线的锋利与尖锐，它的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，好像在忍耐着什么痛苦，但又好像下一秒就要开始大声指责或者批判什么一般。这雕像只延伸到肩膀下面一点，因此它没有手臂，但如果有的话，格朗泰尔觉得，那一定是直指着前方的。这是暴风雨来临前的一刻，是阿波罗降怒于世人的前一秒；当他紧皱眉毛对人怒目而视时，连风雨雷电都要在他身后驻足；在他的手指尖，普罗米修斯点燃了最初的火种。六月的太阳，他想，年轻而充满热情，尚不知晓如何散发全部的热量，便义无反顾地将自己投入了人间的夏天。  
他喝了一口果酒，紧接着一下喝掉了半瓶，没有他想象的那么难喝，也可能是因为他越来越不挑嘴了。米切什塔的波本很好，但尚不足以让他醉到梦见那人。格朗泰尔垂下眼睛，看着他刚刚带回来的那束花，玫瑰刚刚开始枯萎，非洲菊却开得正好，两种不同的红色簇拥成一束，静静地搁在他的床头柜上，就放在那雕像的旁边，它却连看也不看它们一眼。鲜花对他来说没有意义。就算有，那也只是作为武器的一种掩饰。  
“你知道……”  
格朗泰尔又喝了一口酒，才能接着说下去。  
“你知道，有人跟我说，要是人类亲吻雕像，你们就能活过来。”他放下了空了一大半的玻璃瓶子，发觉自己的手指有点儿发抖，却不知道是为什么，“你觉得那是真的吗？我觉得不太可能——是吧？这又不是什么神话故事，而且就算真的是神话也不成，我只给你刻了脑袋，要是成真了，这故事就要变成惊悚小说了。”他笑了起来，这样的对话让他想起他在梦里和那人的对话，他嘴里成串滚出来的词句有的连他自己都不知道是什么意思，常常会引得那人瞪圆了眼睛看着他，偶尔在他心情不错时，甚至会露出一个无可奈何的苦笑。  
“不过，我还觉得，就算试试也无妨？”  
格朗泰尔像是在对着雕像说话，又像是在自言自语。在说话的间隙，他已经慢慢地从床上挪了下来，跪在了木地板上，他的膝盖硌到了什么东西，格朗泰尔没有在意。他伸出手去，捧住了它的脸。  
为了刻这雕像，他用了上好的云石，花了整整六个月的时间细细琢磨。它洁白而光滑，手指摸上去的时候，它贴着他的手，散发出冰冷的温度——如果冰冷也能被称为温度的话。格朗泰尔用手指划过紧咬的下颌线，垂在脸侧的头发，它该是金色的，柔软的金色，他画过那种颜色，在涂抹太阳神的战车时，他用掉了一整管黄金颜色的颜料。  
格朗泰尔凑了上去。  
它的嘴唇是冰凉而坚硬的，与其说是他凑上去亲吻了它，不如说是它冷冷地压在人类的唇上。自始至终，他听到自己的呼吸声，却也只有他自己的呼吸声，有些发抖，带着酒的气息。他亲吻它，像是要献上生命般虔诚，又像是想求得神顾般贪婪，在那一个瞬间，他仿佛嗅到破败的玫瑰花的香气。  
他退开了。  
房间里除了他自己的呼吸声外，一片寂静。  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，我在干什么？他想着，从地上站了起来，这才发现刚刚硌着膝盖的东西是一枚啤酒瓶的盖子，他的膝盖大概已经青了，而双手都已经被汗浸湿。他的手指有些痉挛，左手上的伤口隐隐作痛，他抓起酒瓶，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。酒精让他有些发热，脑子发晕，差点没能拿起那块鲜红的绒布。  
他抖开了它。在昏暗的房间里，它看起来像是深沉的暗红，如同被血染过似的，似乎用力拧一下，还会渗出尚未干涸变冷的液体。只有这样的红才搭得上那个雕像。格朗泰尔将它盖在了那尊雕像上，它有些太大了，一直从床头柜拖到了地上，拽出一小块逶迤的波纹，像是肩负着理想的红旗，又像是理想主义者最后的裹尸布。  
格朗泰尔躺了下来。

*  
他这天不到中午就醒了，做了梦，却没有梦到他想见到的那人。这对格朗泰尔来说，已不太常见了。他连续梦到那个人，梦到一八三二年的巴黎和那些面容模糊的朋友们已有很久了，久到他已然习惯这一切，甚至忘记了没有他们的梦境是什么样子。至于他昨晚梦到了什么，在他睁开眼睛之后，格朗泰尔便已差不多忘了个干净。  
什么都没有发生。那尊裹了红布的雕像仍立在他的床头，平静得好像昨天那个吻从未发生过，只有一束玫瑰与一朵非洲菊知道它的存在；他仍然向以往一样起床，问神早安，用速冻食品解决午饭，然后出门。什么都没有发生。

*  
爱潘妮完成了她的雕像。  
对于一位初学者来说，它已经非常出色了，格朗泰尔瞧着那雕像，它的线条还有些僵硬稚嫩，但神态却很是生动。不知怎么的，格朗泰尔觉着它有点眼熟，好像在哪见过似的。爱潘妮确实有些天赋，如果她在童年时就受到这方面的教育和培养，说不定早就已经有所成就了。格朗泰尔有些惋惜，同时也感到一种踌躇：要是可以的话，他倒是很愿意继续教她学习，要是能——  
“我不会再来了。”  
爱潘妮突然说道。  
格朗泰尔猛地把视线从雕像上转过去，半天才问道：“……什么？”  
她在自己的罩衫上蹭着手上的灰，低着头不看他的眼睛。“我不会再来了，”她重复道，“这几个月来谢谢你。”  
“那这雕像，”他说，“你要搬回去吗？我可以帮你搬，这东西挺沉。”  
爱潘妮摇了摇头，她已经将工作服脱了下来，她今天穿了件略显正式的深棕色连衣裙，格朗泰尔这才注意到，她连头发也是特意编过的，还戴了两个人造珍珠的耳钉——这和她平时戴的小东西不太一样，它们通常是夸张的，一个环连着一个环坠成一串，随着她的动作叮当作响，最最至少，也要是那种镶满了人工钻石的小玩意，在百分之八十的角度上闪闪发光。  
她说：“你留着吧，要是你不嫌弃的话。”  
“我当然不——”他说了一半，却立刻换了个话题，“我能问问为什么吗？”  
爱潘妮终于看了过来。格朗泰尔看着她的眼睛，过了好一会儿才发觉自己是在寻找眼泪积聚的痕迹。好在它们并没有出现。  
“他要结婚了，”她平静地回答，“就今天。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头。“我知道了。”他说，他早就猜到了这雕像一定属于某人，他只是不知道那人并不属于她，和他自己的雕像一样。看来古希腊神话最终都要变成古希腊悲剧。爱潘妮拿起了包——她今天背了一个小包，米白的颜色和裙子很搭。她微笑起来，拿出手机冲他挥了挥。  
“别太想我，”她开着玩笑，“你有我号码，有空出来喝一杯？”  
“一定。”他也笑了，拉长了声音回答道，“再见，我亲爱的朋友爱潘妮。”  
爱潘妮挥了挥手，向门口走去。格朗泰尔看了一眼表，他马上也该走了。  
“嘿。”  
他转过头，爱潘妮已经站在门外了，她一只手扶在门框上，一只手握着门把。  
“要是你亲了那个雕像，”她笑着说，“记得告诉我它活过来没有。”  
他微微瞪大了眼睛，在格朗泰尔能回答她之前，爱潘妮已经把门关上了，留下他一个人待在满室的灰尘、夕阳和无法回应的沉默里，和那个微笑的青年雕像面面相觑。

*  
这天晚上值班的时候他格外的困，有几次差点直接磕在吧台里面睡了过去，大概是因为昨天没有睡够的缘故。为了不在上班时间睡过去，格朗泰尔从包里摸出了速写本和铅笔。  
到了凌晨五点多，店里的最后一位客人也背着书包离开了，格朗泰尔收拾了他的桌子，一边清洗着咖啡杯一边思索着要么就睡会儿算了。每天的五点到六点是他最清闲的时间。通宵了一夜的人离开了，而清晨早起的人还未来到。他把白瓷的咖啡杯逐一放进橱柜，回到了吧台后面。他今天的速写进行得并不顺利，按照往常来说，随手涂抹他的太阳神并不是什么难事，那人的每一个表情他都已经烂熟于心了，要画他并不比制作一杯拿铁更难。他重新坐了下来，盯着那幅画看，画里的人也看着他，脸上的表情是少有的柔和，甚至称得上是爱慕的——他极少画下这样的时刻，但它们确确实实地存在着——虽然就算对于梦来说，它也太像一个梦了。  
门被推开了。  
清晨的凉风吹了进来，让昏昏欲睡的格朗泰尔打了个哆嗦，他抬起头。  
他首先看到的，是玻璃门窗外的街道，夏季的白天来得比较早，这个时候天空已经泛了白，给街道对面的景物着了一层深色，发着暗，像是待洗的相机底片；然后他转过头，看到了刚刚走进来的那个人——  
他站住了。  
那个人一动不动，格朗泰尔也一动不动，他的第一个想法是：他的头发和他想的一模一样。  
窗外的太阳还未升起来，而门内的太阳已然降临：确实，那头金发是他目力所及范围里，色彩最为鲜艳和明亮的东西。要是说这世间的颜色都等着神来涂抹，那他的头发一定是被神偏爱的头一个。他略长的金发带着微卷，从脸侧垂下来，露出光洁饱满的额头，以及他的眼睛。蓝色的，为了画出那种蓝色，他不知道浪费了多少颜料。这种美并不柔和。他同时是令人恐惧和令人沉迷的——伏击猎物的狮子常常给人这样的感受，恐惧自己要成为肉食者的盘中餐，却同时沉迷于捕猎者尖牙利爪中的纯粹的美，当风吹起狮子的鬃毛时，连那风也要被沾上炙热的血腥气——在梦里见到他是一回事，而当他站在这里时，又是另一回事了。格朗泰尔几乎不知道自己还有没有在呼吸，但他的心脏确实在跳动，那几乎不像是一种跳动，而像是在抽搐了。  
他想要大笑，想要哭泣，想要冲上去握住他的手，也想要就这样立刻在他脚下死去。  
那人看着他，慢慢走了过来，直到现在格朗泰尔才意识到他不是一座雕像，或者说，不再是了，但却还是一样的美。和梦里不同，他没有穿着开着领口的衬衫，或者是罗伯斯庇尔式的镶着黄色尖角的红马甲，他走了过来，穿着每个人都会穿的暗红色绒质的衬衫，以及黑色的牛仔裤，但那些衣服裹着他，看起来却是一副战袍裹着一位大天使，就好像他的背包里装的不是课本和电脑，而是什么金色的长箭似的。  
神迹就站在他的面前，距他几步之遥，他很高，正低着头看着他。他的细细的淡黄睫毛垂下来，在颧骨上投下阴影。  
格朗泰尔不知道自己是怎么还能注视着他的。  
“您好，”那神说话了，“请问，能不能告诉我您的名字？”  
他点了点头，甚至没察觉到这对话对于一名咖啡店员和他的顾客来说有些奇怪。或者他察觉到了，但他并不在乎。  
他回答道：“格朗泰尔，您可以叫我R。”  
“格朗泰尔，”那人念道，让那个名字从他的舌尖上滚落下来，他伸出右手，“我是安灼拉。”  
格朗泰尔与他握手。  
那只手：并不是石头。它甚至比他的手还要热些，确实柔软，但也有力。  
“天啊，”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，“你是真的。要么就是我是假的。但既然我不是假的，那你就是真的。你是真的吗？”  
安灼拉——他的名字，当然他要拥有这样的名字——似乎是笑了，在直视太阳的时候，想看清他的表情是很难的。“至少你不是假的。”他说道，他的声音十足的坚定，现在哪怕他说他真是雕像变的，格朗泰尔也会毫不犹豫地相信他。  
“你逻辑学的不错。”格朗泰尔说。他收回了手，这才发现自己的速写本还在桌面上摊着，最上面的一张正是阿波罗，不，安灼拉，他得改改这称呼才行。  
他也看到了。他当然看到了，安灼拉又不是盲人。但他没有发表评论。格朗泰尔将速写本合了起来。  
他现在一点也不困了。  
他们陷入了时间不短的沉默。勃鲁维尔带来的非洲菊在他们之间盛开着，它昨天躺在诗人怀里的时候可知道自己今天的悲惨命运？格朗泰尔的手指来回拨弄着纸板的毛边。他不知道该说什么：他能说什么？嘿，我已经梦到你好几个月啦，甚至还给你做了个雕像？那让他听起来像个变态，或者更糟糕的，像个有神论者。这样的沉默不太常见，或者说，至少在他的梦里不太常见。但说到底，他又怎么知道安灼拉知道些什么呢？  
最后还是金发青年先说话了。  
“你什么时候下班？”  
他们是什么时候扔掉敬语的？格朗泰尔记不清了。他甚至已经记不清握着安灼拉的手是什么感觉了。那就发生在两分钟前，感觉却像是过去了两个世纪。  
“六点钟，”他回答道，“还有——”格朗泰尔抬头看了一眼时钟，“四十分钟。”  
安灼拉点了一下头：“我等你。”  
等他干什么？格朗泰尔想问，费了好大力气才把这句话忍了回去。通常来说他不是这样能管住自己嘴巴的人。他吞咽了一下。  
“想来点咖啡吗？”他问道，“或者别的也成，我们的冰淇淋没有香草味儿的了——”  
“咖啡就好。”  
安灼拉干脆地打断了他，紧接着却又露出一个笑容来。  
于是格朗泰尔站起身，去给他煮新鲜的咖啡，按以往的习惯，这一天的新咖啡是要热安来煮才对，但他怎么也不想给安灼拉喝那瓶子里的残渣。他又略微回头看了一眼，安灼拉在吧台的一端坐了下来，火红的花束因为他的动作微微摇晃；在他的身后，人间的太阳终于升了起来，金辉倾泻在狭窄的街道上。

*  
安灼拉跟在他身后上楼。格朗泰尔甚至不知道自己是怎么开口邀请他的，他也忘记了他是如何与热安道别，走出了咖啡店才发现那袋小蛋糕还放在自己的包里，并没能成功地交到他的手中，但他也不可能再折返回去了：热安一定看出来了什么。他的观察力一向是敏锐的，而格朗泰尔今天简直不能再明显了。这让他怎么再次面对热安？他说话打磕巴，眼神躲躲闪闪，动不动就要往安灼拉那边飘。这是很正常的：一颗行星总是要围绕着它的恒星打转。当安灼拉在他身边时，格朗泰尔的一切都和以前不一样了，那感觉像是终于找到了一个中心，又像是突然失去了轨迹。  
他们在沉默中爬上六层楼。格朗泰尔甚至有些庆幸他们的电梯坏掉了，和安灼拉一起被关在一个狭小封闭的铁盒子里，光是想想这个都能让格朗泰尔感到一阵窒息。他停在自己的楼层，穿过狭窄的走廊，安灼拉的脚步声始终跟在他身后，他没回头看——他不能。他害怕只要自己回过头去，就会发现他的走廊里其实空无一人，而他终于疯狂到开始出现幻觉了。  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，伸手从口袋里摸出了钥匙。  
有人从背后贴了上来——安灼拉。只能是他，虽然他仍旧一言不发，但他的手臂已经揽过了格朗泰尔的腰。安灼拉较他高些，这会儿低下头来，把鼻尖埋在他的头发里，格朗泰尔在自己的心跳声中听到他吸气的声音，他开口说话的时候，热气全洒在他耳朵后面，似乎是在用这种方式告诉他：安灼拉并非是他的又一个梦境。  
格朗泰尔感到一阵头晕。他已经硬了。  
“R，”安灼拉在他耳朵后面低声说，“你闻起来和我想的一样。”  
他闻起来是什么样的？格朗泰尔想问，但他一个字也说不出来。他自己也能想象，可能是有点儿画室里石膏粉和干颜料的酸味，还有些咖啡豆的烘焙香，以及他昨天早上用的廉价洗发水的味道。他想的又是什么样的？安灼拉已经在亲吻他的耳朵了。他的大脑中仅剩的一小块儿清醒的部分告诉他，早晨的走廊确实不是个好选择；但他的手却不断地发着抖，连抓住钥匙都难，更别说把它捅进锁眼里了。  
他进行了三次失败的尝试。  
安灼拉握住了他的手，对上了锁，帮他把钥匙插了进去。他松了一口气。格朗泰尔的钥匙，再加上安灼拉的坚定，让他们终于成功地打开了门，现在只要通过它就成了。格朗泰尔说不清是他将安灼拉拽了进来，还是安灼拉把他推了进去，他撞上了走廊的墙，吃痛的闷哼直接被安灼拉吞进了嘴里，他差点没来得及锁上门。  
亲吻安灼拉不像是亲吻雕像：他的嘴唇十分柔软，下唇尤其如此，他一点儿也不冰冷，他呼吸滚烫而粗重，就落在他的唇上，紧接着就是舌头——没有一尊雕像会有如此柔软的舌头。它舔过格朗泰尔的唇瓣，像是在试探，也像是在命令，而格朗泰尔立刻便不假思索地遵循了这命令，他张开了嘴，安灼拉便毫不犹豫地实现他的意志。他的手紧紧握着格朗泰尔的后颈，将他固定在无法逃避的角度上。  
他不想逃避，完全不想。这是他们之间的第一个吻。格朗泰尔思索着，这会不会让安灼拉再变回一块云石。  
格朗泰尔直到被放开的时候，才想起来自己还需要呼吸。经过亲吻以后，安灼拉的嘴唇更加红润了，像是花瓣，甚至显出一种女性化般的气质来。他们的额头抵在一起，他垂着眼睛，注视着格朗泰尔，而他好奇自己在安灼拉眼里是什么样的。  
“……我们是不是先得谈谈？”格朗泰尔试探般地问道。  
安灼拉的睫毛忽闪了一下，眼皮抬了起来，突然显露出那双纯粹无比的蓝眼珠，直看到他的眼睛里。格朗泰尔为之感到一阵心悸。  
“我们可以边做边谈。”安灼拉平静地说，好像他只不过提议了一项晚餐的头盘选择，而格朗泰尔差点为此咬到自己的舌头。  
他笑了起来。  
“哇喔，”格朗泰尔说，“你真的有点等不及啊，安琪。”  
安灼拉对那个昵称不置可否。他稍微退开了点，好让格朗泰尔重新站好，但也没退出那个可以被称为亲密的距离。他跟着格朗泰尔往他的卧室走，他们的肩膀时不时地蹭在一起。  
“确实，”安灼拉说道，“我已经等了快一年了。”  
格朗泰尔看了他一眼。他的卧室还是那个样子，他在昨天中午离开的时候还不知道，十六个小时之后它将会迎来一位神明。安灼拉轻轻地推了他一把，那让他直接跌坐在了自己的床上。格朗泰尔一边拽掉自己的衣服，一边看着他蹬掉鞋子解着牛仔裤的皮带扣。他们都没时间一点点磨蹭、调情、撩拨，他们只是需要将皮肤紧紧地贴在一起，直到这将近一年以来的梦境和他们之间的一切距离边界一起融化消失，越快越好。没有时间和精力来让他们浪费了。  
安灼拉先是踩掉了裤子，紧接着才去脱衬衫，他的皮带扣掉在木地板上，发出一声清脆的碰撞声。格朗泰尔已经脱完了——他的连帽卫衣比衬衫方便得多。安灼拉菱形的衬衫扣子有些难解，那让他不耐烦地皱起了眉毛。  
格朗泰尔微笑起来：“我喜欢看你穿红色的。”他说着，伸出手去帮他解剩下的纽扣。安灼拉挑起了一边的眉毛，嘴角却柔和成了一个微笑，格朗泰尔拽着他的衣服，将他拉近了些，安灼拉便顺势贴近了他，将手搁在他的双肩——赤裸的双肩，他的皮肤和骨肉已然被神握在手中——低下头来亲吻他的头发、额角、眉毛，然后是眼睑，那感觉像是被朱庇特的羽翼拂过。格朗泰尔闭着眼睛，摸索着替他脱去了衬衫，又摸索着抱住了他。安灼拉的背上有着线条流畅的肌肉，和他的脸颊一样，像是由云石刻出来的希腊雕像。  
他不敢睁开眼睛，因为睁开双眼通常意味着梦境的完结。安灼拉的吻已经落在了他的鼻梁，接着是脸颊，他的手掌从肩膀上抬起来，捧住了格朗泰尔的下颌，他的手指摩挲着那里短短的胡茬。这感觉太亲密了，格朗泰尔想立刻为此融化。  
“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉的声音落在他的嘴唇上，这让他知道了他们现在离得有多么近。  
“嗯？”  
他闭着眼睛，用鼻音回答。  
安灼拉的手指拂过他的睫毛。  
“睁开眼睛，”他说，“看着我。”  
格朗泰尔在能够想明白这句话是什么意思之前，便已经遵循了它。然而梦境并没有消失，它仍持续着：一旦他睁开眼睛，他便再也不想拒绝，也再戒不掉这些了。他向后躺倒在床上，没有叠的被子被他推到了后面，安灼拉紧跟着他，跪在他的双膝之间。他的床很软，几乎让他们两个陷进去，深绿色的床单显得安灼拉的膝盖有些苍白。  
他们睁着眼睛接吻，睫毛几乎纠缠在一起。安灼拉一只手掌着他的腰，另一只手埋在他的头发里，格朗泰尔则搂着他的肩膀。这个吻并不长，因为安灼拉很快便低下头去，亲上了他的下巴，紧接着他的右手用了些力，将格朗泰尔的头扯得向后仰起，露出了脖子，他的牙齿贴了上来，磨蹭着，如同一只终于捕获猎物的狮子，正在考虑从哪里下嘴比较合适。格朗泰尔死死地盯着床头，捏紧了他的肩膀，心如擂鼓。  
他在发抖——他怎么可能不发抖？他觉得自己仿佛是喝醉了，但他今天还滴酒未沾呢。安灼拉咬住了他的锁骨，他那么用力，像是要咬出血来。安灼拉身上极热，让格朗泰尔没有紧挨着他的部分都感到极冷。他贴了上去。  
“为什么我之前都没有见过你？”格朗泰尔像是在问他，但更像是在自言自语。  
安灼拉的吻落在格朗泰尔的胸口，他就贴着那里说话。  
“我昨天刚回巴黎，”他说道，“大学的朋友结婚，邀请了我。我之前在——”他又落下了一个吻，就在他跳动的心脏上面，“——华盛顿，出差。”  
理解他断断续续的话花了格朗泰尔挺长一段时间。  
“你的朋友，”他说，“他叫什么名字？”  
安灼拉头也不抬地回答他：“马吕斯。”  
“上帝保佑马吕斯。”格朗泰尔说，“他会是命运的宠儿。”  
安灼拉发出了一声低笑，湿热的空气喷在他的皮肤上，引起了一小片颤栗。格朗泰尔的手从他的肩上滑下去，安灼拉会意地重新爬上来，再一次亲吻了他的嘴唇——这个人是不是有亲吻癖？但他确实很喜欢就是了。他的手滑向对方的胯间，安灼拉已完全硬了，他对着格朗泰尔的唇间出一声叹息，他压低了身子，将勃起压进他的手掌。  
“我不想等了。”安灼拉对着他低声说。  
“左边的柜子，”格朗泰尔说，“有润滑剂。”  
安灼拉离开了，而格朗泰尔忙着让自己不对此感到太过失落，他听到抽屉被拉开的声音，然后一切突然静止了下来。他迟钝的大脑根本反应不过来发生了什么，直到他转过头去——  
那块红色的绒布落在了地上。  
它有些太长了，拽住了抽屉的把手，而在安灼拉打开柜子的时候，它便直接被拽落了下来。那雕像——格朗泰尔甚至已经完全忘了它的存在——就放在那里，与和它长得一模一样的人对视着。他张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，他能说什么？安灼拉静止在那，仿佛也变成了雕像。  
“我——”  
他终于发出了声音，却没能说完。  
安灼拉伸出手去，触碰上那块石头：正是格朗泰尔昨天此时亲吻过的地方。  
“这是你做的吗？”安灼拉轻声问。  
“是的，”格朗泰尔说，“但是……我没想……就是，要是你不喜欢，我很抱歉——”  
“别。”安灼拉打断了他。  
格朗泰尔坐了起来，他很庆幸现在还有被子撑着他的身体。  
“它很美，”安灼拉转过脸来看着他，正是那种他画不好的表情，温柔，充满爱意，格朗泰尔感到自己的心里一痛，“我很喜欢。”  
他微笑起来，他微笑着，却想要哭泣。  
“来吧。”格朗泰尔轻声说。

他们用很少的润滑剂，没有用安全套。安灼拉扩张他的时候，表情认真得像是在做什么论文课题，好像格朗泰尔是一个他难以解开的谜。  
格朗泰尔用一只腿环上他的腰，无声地催促着，安灼拉抽出了手指，他便配合地抬起腰，好让他进行下一步——他们太过默契，好像已经重复过无数次，但那种纯粹到极致的喜悦确实是全新的——安灼拉的手握住了他的胯骨，在那里留下粘腻的痕迹。他抬起眼睛，抓住了格朗泰尔的视线。  
“我梦到过这个，”安灼拉说，“不如说，我经常梦到这个，和你。”  
格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛，他想要回答，却被他的动作打断了，安灼拉一次便推进到底，无视他所有的紧缩和生理性排斥，格朗泰尔只能握紧他的手臂，发出半声惊叫，感觉肺里的空气都被他挤了出去。  
它感觉不一样，和以前、跟别人的任何一次都不一样，格朗泰尔感到下腹酸胀，眼眶刺痛，泪水迅速地溢了出来，又被安灼拉的手指抹去了，那动作像是抹去了他灵魂上的一小块褶皱。  
安灼拉停住不动，他们都需要点时间稍微平复一下。格朗泰尔握着他上臂的手松开了些，那一定已经在那里留下指印了。安灼拉的一只手还停留在他的脸侧，他慢慢地偏过头去，亲吻他的手掌。  
“……你的梦，”格朗泰尔说，“和我的不太一样。”  
安灼拉看着他，拇指滑过他的唇角。  
“你梦到什么？”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头，“过会儿，”他说，“这个过会儿再说。”他张开嘴，将安灼拉的拇指含了进去，用舌头缠着它吮吸起来。他尝起来带着些干净的汗的味道。  
安灼拉略微抽出去一些，又很快撞了回来，好像连一秒也不想和他分开似的。格朗泰尔因为自己的想法微笑起来。他们很快找到了节奏，格朗泰尔完全放松下来，将自己的重量放在安灼拉的手掌上。他眉毛微皱，眼神专注，金发从耳朵后面掉下来，在他云石般的脸颊上投下无从分辨的阴影。

自始至终，他们都没有错开对视的双眼。格朗泰尔很快便语不成声，连喘气都断断续续。安灼拉拆散了他，又将他重新黏合，他快到了，感觉好像过去了许久，但一切好像才刚刚开始。  
“安琪，”他说，“我要——”  
安灼拉用鼻音应了一声，似乎是某种许可。下一秒他就完全地崩溃，而对方甚至还没伸手去碰他的阴茎哪怕一下。安灼拉紧随其后，他的名字被咬碎了，散落在他们之间。

安灼拉躺在他身边，胸膛紧贴着他的后背。他们浑身是汗，真的该去洗个澡，但安灼拉只是凑近了些，在他发麻的脖子后面亲了一下，于是格朗泰尔根本连动都不想动了。  
他们在这种舒适的沉默里躺了一会儿，安灼拉开了口：  
“你刚才说你的梦和我的不太一样，那是什么？”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他就知道这个话题不会被轻易地忘记。  
他翻了个身，面对着安灼拉。他的眼睛这时蓝得很深。  
“争吵，”他回答道，“酒，玩笑，也有，但大部分是争吵，还有……”  
“还有？”  
“……死亡。”  
他说了出来，那是一个梦魇。一位神不该知道他自己的命运。  
安灼拉沉默下来。他收紧了手臂，让他们的额头贴在一起。  
格朗泰尔想要亲吻那双蓝眼睛，于是他凑了上去。  
在他们的身后，洁白的云石雕像直视前方。枯萎的玫瑰静默地躺着，落下了一枚暗红的花瓣。

 

FIN


End file.
